winter snowmikaramyaoi
by j-rin
Summary: "di hari ini , hari terdingin di musim dingin kita akan bertemu lagi"


**Winter snow/mikaram/yaoi**

**Cast : Mika , Karam**

**Gendre : *terserah reader**

**Disclamer : Mika ,Karam dan Changmin punya Tuhan YME, cerita punya saya**

**Warning : yaoi, shonen-ai, boyxboy,boylove, dont like dont ride,OOC, *mungkin***

Angin berhembus kencang, salju menari nari di sepanjang jalan.

Hari ini hari terdingin di musim salju tahun ini.

Seorang namja manis duduk sambil bersenandung kecil

Tubuhnya di balut dengan mantel tebal, tangannya memakai sepasang sarung tangan rajutan. Lehernya di lilit dengan syal.

Apa yang ia lakukan di hari yang sangat dingin ini?

Sebaiknya kita telusuri saja..

Flash back on

Hari itu adalah hari yang diramalkan merupakan hari terdingin di musim dingin tahun ini.

Karam menatap ke luar jendela tatapannya berkata.

"bagaimana aku bisa keluar hari ini? Saljunya begitu tebal" batinnya murung

Hari ini banyak pekerjaan menantinya.

Hem Park Hyunchul atau lebih di kenal dengan Karam ini adalah seorang namja manis yang mau tidak mau harus bekerja keras setelah ia di usir keluar oleh keluarganya.

Ia tinggal sendiri di sebuah rumah kecil yang terpencil, setiap harinya ia harus berjalan jauh untuk sampai di kota.

"mau tidak mau aku harus keluar kalau tidak aku tidak b isa makan" batin karam lalu bergegas menggunakan perlengkapan untuk menjaga tubuhnya tetap hangat.

Baru saja ia membuka pintu angin kencang menyambutnya dengan kasar dan membunya merinding.

"gwenchana park hyunchul kau pasti bisa" ujarnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri lalu memulai langkahnya.

Perlahan lahan ia menerjang hembusan angin dan salju yang terus berusaha mendorongnya kembali ke rumah.

Tapi hyunchul tidak menyerah. Ia terus maju walau perlahan

Langkahnya sedikit demi sedikit mulai melambat pandangannya mulai kabur

"tahan sebentar lagi sampai" batinnya terus berusaha maju.

BRUUUG

Tubuhnya mendarat mulus di atas tumpukan berusaha bangun tapi kembali jatuh.

Tiba tiba di sekeliling tubuhnya terbentuk salju salju yang mengerumuninya seperti putaran angin

"kau ini nekad sekali"

Karam POV

Hangat. Kurasakan tubuhku hangat, aku dimana?

Aku membuka mataku perlahan

Ini rumahku kan? Mangapa aku bisa di sini?

Perlahan aku menggerakan tubuhku dan bangun ke posisi duduk

Kepalaku pusing..

Mataku membulat, melihat seorang namja sedang menatapku tajam,iris matanya yang biru laut itu membuatku takut.

"a,apa kau yang membawaku kemari?" tanya ku gugup

"yah bisa di bilang seperti itu" ujarnya santai

"nu,nugishimika?" tanya ku lagi

Ia tak menjawab malah mendekatiku dan meletakan tanganya di dahiku

"aku berhasil ternyata" gumamnya

Berhasil apa?

"nugishimika?" aku menguangi pertanyaanku

"panggil saja aku mika,"

"ah mika-ssi,kamsahanida kau telah menolongku tapi aku harus pergi aku terlambat masuk kerja" mika menahan ku dengan sebelah tangannya entah kenapa tubuhku langsung tidak bisa di gerakan.

"duduk dan diamlah di sana"

Aku hanya bisa menurut.

"baiklah mika-ssi jadi siapa kau sebenarnya"

Mika menghela nafas

Mika POV

"aku adalah pelindungmu bisa di bilang seperti itu" jawabku asal

"jadi kau selalu ada di sampiku ?" tanya nya polos

"yah bisa di bilang bgitu"

"apa kau perlu di beri makan?" tanya nya dgn tampang polos lagi

"yaaaah karna aku sudah berwujud seperti ini jadi aku perlu makan minum mandi dan sebagainya" jawabku berusaha menahan amarahku karna di samakan dgn hewan

"ah ottae?" ia mengambil kalkulator yg berada di meja di samping tempat tidurnya.

"gajiku satu bulan di bagi 2 heeeemmm" ia terus menghitung

Yaaah aku tau dia tinggal sendiri dengan uang yg pas pasan yg biasanya ia pakai untk dirinya sendiri saja belum tentu cukup.

"karam"

Ia menatapku

"kau tenang saja aku akan membantumu bekerja"

"jinchayo?" aku mengangguk

"jeongmalyo?"

"ne"

"huaaah gomawo" ujarnya sambil memelukku.

Yaaaaah tak ada salahnya kan aku membantunya.

Ia bangkit dr kasur

"eodiga?"

"aku akan membawakan air panas untuk mu"

"andweyo"

"wae? Udaranya sangat dingin kau akan beku nanti"

"andwe aku tidak suka air panas atau yg panas panas lainnya, aku terbuat dari es dan salju aku akan meleleh nanti"

Author POV

Karam memiringkan kepalanya mendengar ceplosan mika yang bisa di bilang tidak masuk akal.

"okey, so what do you want?"

"aku tak ingin apapun, aku akan mengambilnya sendiri jika aku mau, boleh kan?" tanya mika. Karam hanya mengangguk ngangguk

"geurom!"

Hari ini pagi pagi sekali,,

udara lebih hangat dari kemarin, karam membawa mika ke pekerjaan pertamanya.

"karna kau tak suka panas jadi aku beri kau pekerjaan ini" karam menyodorkan ikatan koran

"kau hanya tinggal mengantar koran koran ini ke rumah rumah ini masih sangat pagi jadi kau tak akan kepanasan"

"arra,pergilah dulu"

"aku.."

"sudahlah, pergilah"

"arra" akhirnya karam menuruti permintaan mika.

"ini sih mudah"

Karam telah selesai dan kembali ke tempat tadi ia berpisah dengan mika, ia terkejut mika tengah duduk santai.

"mika-ssi?mengapa kau masih di sini? Apa kau belum mengantar koran? " tanya karam

"aku sudah mengantarnya kok?" karam memiringkan kepalanya lagi yg ia tau lajur yg td di pilih mika lebih panjang dr jalurnya.

"mengapa ia bisa secepat itu? Apa dia atlit lari" batin karam polos.

"ayo pergi di sini sudah mulai panas"

Karam hanya mengangguk. Di otaknya banyak sekali pertanyaan.

-8-8

"andwe"

"wae? Aku memang bekerja di sini kau mau bekerja di mana lagi?"

"andwe aku tidak suka di sana panas" karam hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"'ya sudah lah kau cari saja pekerjaan yang dingin" ujar karam lalu masuk ke dalam toko yang di dalamnya terdapat penghangat ruangan yang di benci mika.

"pantas"

Karam di gaji untuk bekerja selama 12 jam di toko tersebut. Hari sudah mulai sore enath kenapa karam mengkhawatirkan mika yang ia tak tau sedang apa dia.

Mungkin dia sedang bersantai santai di rumah.

Karam hanya bisa mengeleng memikirkannya.

"karam-ah bisakah kau belanja"

"ne"

Mika POV

Aaaah enak sekali di sini aku tinggal menjual barang barang ini tanpa harus kepanasan.

"silahkan,eeeeeh?"

"saya beli daging segarnya 1 kilo, tuan? Tuan?"

"karam?"

"ne tuan saya karam bisa ambilkan dagingnya?" tanya karam tanpa bereaksi kaget sedikitpun saat melihatku.

"ah ne tunggu sebentar" aku mengambilkan daging segar yg di minta karam

"kamsahamnida" ujarnya lalu pergi

"changkaman"

"wae?" tanya karam berbalik

"mengapa kau tidak kaget aku di sini?"

"mengapa? Heeeem karna di sini dingin"

"mengapa kau berlaga tak mengenalku" tanyaku

"kau ini satu satunya orang perkasa saat ini"

"maksudmu?"

"kau ini satu satunya orang yg diam di mart dengan AC dan dekat pendingin tanpo menggunakan penghangat tubuh. Jadi aku lebih baik tidak mengenalmu sebelum orang orang bertanya padaku" jelas karam sambil berbisik .aku perhatikan sekelilingku. Orang orang menatapku aneh

"sudahkah tuan? Aku pergi. annyeong"

Author Pov

Karam pulang ke rumah sambil membawa keresek keresek berisi bahan makanan.

Ia terkaget melihat seorang yang sudah menunggunya di dalam rumah

"bagaimana ia bisa masuk?" batin karam.

Karam menggerak kerakan gagang pintu yang tidak rusak, jendela yang masih terkunci pintu yang hanya ada satu.

"wae? Masuklah nanti kau sakit" ujar mika santai berlaga dialah tuan rumahnya.

Karam masuk dan mengunci pintu

Ia membuka mantel dan segala penghangat tubuh lainnya.

Ia berjalan mendekati perapian ia berniat untuk menyalakan api agar tubuhnya hangat. Tak ada penghangat ruangan di rumah sederhana Karam.

"andweyo!"

"Wae?"

"itu panas" karam menghela nafasnya

"lalu aku bagaimana? Kau mau aku mati beku di sini? Apa aku harus tidur dengan penghangat tubuh" tanya karam yang kesal akan keluhan keluhan mika yang dia anggap tak masuk akal itu.

"tapi karam-ssi"

"aku tidak peduli kau.." kata kata karam terhenti karna mika menariknya dalam pelukannya.

"bengini bagaimana? Apa masih dingin?" tany mika lembut. Karam menggeleng.

"mengapa kau yang terbuat dari es bisa sehangat ini?" tanya karam polos. Mika hanya tersenyum.

"aku bisa mengorbankan apapun untukmu" gumam mika

"ne?"

"aniya"

-8-8

Hari berganti hari, salju masih saja turun menghiasi hari hari mereka.

Karam terdiam, melamun, yah melamun entah mengapa ia tidak bisa konsentrasi seperti biasanya. Fikirannya selalu mengarah ke mika, bagaimanapun ia mencoba menarik kembali fikirannya sang fikiran selalu kembali ke mika, sampai sampai ia harus menggusur paksa.

"kecoa"

" mana? Mana?" ujar karam sambil meloncat loncat

"hahahah" karam menggembungkan pipinya kesal

"hyuuuuung !" kesal karam

Tapi namja yang di panggil hyung itu masih tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya

"ya hyung hentikan" protes karam

"mianhae abisnya kamu ngelamun mulu" ujar namja itu sambil duduk di bangku dekat karam

"hyung" panggil karam sambil duduk di hadapan changmin

"heem"

"apa kau pernah tau tentaang dewa pelindung yang tidak kuat panas dan dia ter buat dari es,"

"iyaa aku pernah"

"apa kau bertemu dengannya juga?" tanya karam kaget

"hahaha kau ini lucu sekali, aku pernah mendengarnya di cerita cerita dongeng" jelas changmin sambil mengacak rambut karam gemas

#ada ya dongeng apa tu?#

"heem hyung hentikan" protes karam

"kau ini, aku ke sana ya, lap kaca yang bener jangan ampe banjir" goda changmin lalu pergi

Karam menghela nafas panjang.

"mika-ssi gwenchana?" gumam karam

Singkatnya pekerjaan karam sudah selesai sekarang ia pulang ke rumahnya, gubuk kecil yang selalu melindunginya dalam cuaca apapun.

Ia masuk ke dalam, tak ada orang,

"apa mika belum pulang?" tanya karam pada dirinya sendiri,

Ia melepas penghangat tubuhnya dan menyalakan api unggun di perapian, 'mungpung ga ada mika' bgitu alasannya.

Ia duduk di kursi sederhana di dekat perapian. Baru saja sebentar tubuhnya menempel di kursi tiba tiba seluruh lampu di rumahnya mati, karam menghela nafas berat,

"kebiasaan,besok aja benerin listriknya , sekarang pake lilin dulu aja"

Batin nya lalu bergegas menyalakan lilin di sudut sudut rumahnya.

"beres" batinnya lalu kembali bersantai di depan perapian

Lama lama matanya mulai menutup fikirannya mulai melayang layang ke alam mimpi.

Angin bertiup kencang dan dingin membuat tikus tikus berkeliaran mencari makan, mereka berkeliaran dan tanpa sengaja menyenggol lilin yang ada di atas meja kayu yang mudah terbakar, api merambat melalui lantai kayu, merambat dan mulai membakar apapun yang di laluinya.

Nafas karam mulai terganggu, bertapa kagetnya dia ketika melihat rumahnya yang mulai terbakar oleh si jago merah,

Ia berusaha keluar tapi terhalang oleh asap tebal dan reruntuhan, nafasnya mulai sesak

"si-a-pa-sa-ja-to-long-a-ku" ujarnya gelalapan karna paru parunya yng hampir penuh oleh asap.

"apa aku akan mati di sini" batinnya pasrah

"mungkin memang sekrang waktunya" lanjutnya

Tiba tiba ada yang memangku tubuhnya dengan gagah melewati kobaran api sambil menggendong karam yang dalam keadaan lemah itu.

"mika-ssi" panggil karam mereka sudah berhasil keluar dari kobaran api.

"mika-ssi" panggil karam lagi kali ini suaranya sedikit bergetar, airmatanya sedikit sedikit mulai mengalir melihat tubuh mika yang sedikit sedikit mulai melepuh dan meleleh,

"mengapa kau menyelamatkanku?"

"aku kan sudah bilang aku akan melakukan apapun demi kau" ujar mika sambil menyeringai lembut dengan sebelah matanya yang tertutup menahan sakit.

"mianhae mianhae karna aku kau"

"nan gwenchana" potong mika sambil mengelus pipi karam dan menghapus air matanya

"uljima" ujarnya lagi, tapi tangisan karam masih belum mau berhenti

"dengar karam,untuk sekarang aku harus pergi untuk memulihkan tubuhku, setelah itu aku akan kembali kepadamu, di hari terdingin di musim dingin, seperti pertama kali kita bertemu dulu" jelas mika, tubuhnya berangsur angsur berubah menjadi salju

"saranghae karam,," lanjutnya

"nado saranghae mika-ssi" jawab karam, terlihat sepintas oleh mata karang senyum manis yang terlukis di wajah mika, kini tubuh mika telah sepenuhnya berubah menjadi salju dan terbawa pergi oleh angin

Flash back off

Setelah kejadian itu rumah kecil karam kembali di bangun dan di biayai oleh changmin yang sudah menganggapnya sebagai adiknya sendiri.

3 tahun berlalu karam masih setia menunggu kedatangan mika

Seperti hari ini dia tidak akan bosan, karna ia percaya Mika pasti menepati janjinya.

Karam melihat jam di tanannya

"sudah sore, sebaiknya aku pulang dulu" karam bangkit dari kursi tempat ia duduk, tiba tiba ada yang menahan tangannya karam menoleh, mata murungnya seketika berubah menjadi gembira

"mika-ssi"

"aku tepat janji kan?" karam tak menjawab malah langsung memeluk tubuh mika hanya tersenyum sambil mengeluk kepala karam lemb ut

"kajima"

"bagaimana jika musim panas aku meleleh" tanya mika

"aku akan membelikan kulkas yang sangat besar untukmu"

"eeh?"

-end-

Reviews Please ^^


End file.
